


Marathon Night

by missfand0m



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: Arguing, Budding Love, Budding Skyeffry, Cute, Doctor Who References, Episode: s09e01 The Magician's Apprentice, Fandoms Inside Other Fandoms, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Most of the characters are just mentioned, Other, Which Doctor is better?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfand0m/pseuds/missfand0m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""I can't believe that you really think that!""</p><p>Skye and Jeffery have a Doctor Who Season Nine marathon and get into a heated discussion about which Doctor is better. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon Night

"Oh my gosh, no way."

"Yes way! David Tennant is the best doctor."

"No, no, no, no. Matt Smith is way better. He's the best."

"I can't _believe_  that you really think that!"

"Well, it's true. Plus, I'm always right and you know it."

"When it comes to math you're always right. When it comes to music and which Doctor is the best, you're completely, utterly wrong," Jeffery said smugly.

That's how it was in the Penderwicks' living room whenever Skye and Jeffery had a marathon night. 

The rest of the family knew to stay away from the Skye and Jeffery on marathon nights, lest they got caught in the cross fire. Jane learned the hard way to not intervene and had passed her knowledge on to the other family members. 

"What is it about Matt Smith that you hate so much?" Skye asked, crossing her arms and narrowing blue eyes at her best friend. 

"He's _too_  happy. He has this awful past, but he just ignores it and hopes it'll go away. David Tennant at least acknowledges that he has that past," Jeffery smoothly replied. 

"But that's his coping method," Skye retaliated, uncrossing and moving her hands around in the air in a moment of passion. "Plus, he doesn't want to depress everyone else around him. I bet you would try to forget if you had killed a whole civilization, _your_ civilization. At least he isn't brooding half the time like David Tennant does."

"Brooding?" Jeffery put his hand over his heart, as if she had stabbed him. "David Tennant runs around with his hair and coat flying in the wind to save the world. He doesn't have time for brooding."

"And yet he still finds time to do it."

"Matt Smith leaves Amy and Rory to die!" Jeffery was pulling at strings. He knew his strengths and was better at offense than defense. "At least David didn't leave any of his companions to die."

"Oh really?" Skye crossed her arms again. "What about Rose? David Tennant just left her there in the parallel universe for years, pining away for him. That's worse than death."

Jeffery raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that pining is worse than death?"

Skye continued, ignoring the waggling eyebrows before her. "Also, David Tennant lost so many companions he had to get a new one every season. Matt Smith had Amy and Rory for _two and a half seasons_. He had Clara the last half of the season he was on, but she survived and continued on the show after Matt Smith left. And the reason that he couldn't go back for Amy and Rory was because it became a fixed point in time. Plus, they were happy. They finally got to be together in the end and that was all that mattered."

"I do believe you're getting sentimental on me, Penderwick," Jeffery said in mock disbelief. 

Skye punched his arm and started Season Nine Episode One: The Magician's Apprentice. "Shut up."

After the first few minutes of the episode had pasted and the theme song had started, Jeffery said, "I really like Peter Capaldi, though. I don't know why everyone hates him so much."

Skye turned to Jeffery with wide eyes. "Same! I love him!"

The pair high-fived and settled down on the couch with their popcorn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled from the many similar discussions I've had with various people as reasons for why one of the Doctors is better than the other. I happen to love both David and Matt. <3 (But I might like Matt a tiny bit better. Just a tiny bit.)


End file.
